Silent Hill 2 : The Executioner Awates
by Salchimel
Summary: My reteling of silent hill 2 after the labrenth.What happens when a man is stretched to the limit? semi oneshot...ill do more if people like. my first story!


This is not only my first story but its also going to be a one shot……if people think its good ill make a large story out of it (40+ chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or pyramid head or James so don't sue me.

Silent Hill 2: The executioner is waiting

James had never been this frightened in his life. Here was this thing with an oddly pyramid-like head bearing down on him dragging behind it what could only be described

As the largest butcher knife in the world. He could smell the stench radiating from the being. It was covered in a dirty bloodstained apron that looked as though it had never been washed. As the beast picked James up he could see that a large metal pyramid helmet in fact covered the thing's head. He thought mildly and out of place," Why is it so clean when the rest of it is so bloody dirty?". He was quickly shocked out of his train of thought as a sharp tentacle snaked out of the great helm and stabbed him in the neck. It seamed to be trying to drain the blood out of his body. James struggled but gave up as darkness clamed him.

He awoke what appeared to be several hours later tied to a metal bed frame missing all of his clothes. James was a fairly bright person and knew that panic

Would serve him poorly in this situation. So he slowly looked around his surroundings.

The first thing he saw was that many of the strange mannequin monsters he had encountered before were in this room with him placed in tasteful positions. In fact it was quite artistic. Next he saw that a fan was turning around slowly in circles providing at least a small amount of circulation to the room. Finally James's eyes turned to his side were he saw a large amount of immaculately clean surgical tools, cleaning supplies, spray-cans and the most horrid part the large knife. Seeing that blade brought back memories that he felt were better left forgotten. James decided that he would be better off

If he freed himself from his bonds. So for the first time in his life, James Sunderland was dry humping a stainless-steel bed frame.

After about an hours work James finally wiggled his way out of the rope that had tied him to the bed. It only took him a short period of time to find his clothes and flashlight, but quite obviously his weapons and health drinks were missing from the rest of the gear.

He thought to himself as he saw the knife again, "Well im not shure if I can wield it but it's at least worth trying." He walked over and hefted the blade from its resting position,

Proceeding to heft the blade over his shoulder. "God damn it your fucking heavy!" he exclaimed at the blades extreme weight. After a little work he figured that he would have to fight like the pyramid thing did if he was going to use it. So he exited the room dragging the blade behind him as he went.

The area he was in was very strange; completely different to anything he had been in before. It was mostly a grayish color with spent shell casings everywhere. As he passed a blown apart tank he ran into what appeared to be a World War 2 solder, complete with a large saw-toothed bayonet.

It saw James and charged him swinging madly. James braced himself and swung his weapon in an arc cleaving the soldier in twain. He felt the energy of the soldier being drawn into the blade as it struck, making it much lighter. Staring in disbelief at the blade

He was now able to read the inscription on the handle; it said GREAT KNIFE, in all capitals. "So your called the great knife huh?" he said as he swung the blade around experimentally, feeling its new weight. "Yah I can work with you, how about this if you get me out of this fucking hell, I wont chuck you down a chasm. Sound fair?" Neither waiting for a response, nor expecting any he started to run through what was once a ruined battlefield with the great knife slung over his shoulder. After about thirty minutes he came across a hole in the ground. Immediately a harpoon struck his clothes, missing him by about an inch, knocking him into the hole.

As James fell, he thought about what was going to happen next, would he fall to his death? or would he keep falling for all eternity? He was snapped from his reverie by smacking into the wall. He faintly felt the great knife slip from hands as he blacked out.

When he came to he was sitting outside of a door. The great knife was stuck into the floor in front of him. James snatched it up as he heard his the sound of the vomiters (or as so he had dubbed them) made when the saw pray. There were four of them. James took the initiative and swung the great knife threw at the nearest one, downing it immediately.

After each kill the great knife got a lighter. By the time James had finished the blade was light enough that it could be swung one handed, with the same recovery time as the small plank he had taken from the barricade when he had first encountered the vomiters. He walked up to the door and opened it knowing that his final enemy would be behind the door. He did not know how he knew this other than that he could sense that his time in Silent Hill was at an end.

What awaited him was beyond his worst horror. His wife Mary, and not Maria was chained to a cross as the pyramid headed beast slowly started to undress her.

The being turned around and when he noticed James leapt down from the podium he was standing on with a great knife in hand and started to saunter up to James. The pyramid head swung its blade up in a backhand towards James. He moved to block the strike but on impact was sent flying away; all his wits were concentrated on not losing his weapon.

When James got up he knew fear yet again, as pyramid head swung its blade down on His prone form. Now it is said that in times of great stress the most primal part of a human being, the part that once made us the most powerful beings on the planet, awakens and normally gives us the power to do incredible things, such as a mother stopping a speeding car one-handed in order to save her children. But in James Sunderland's case this part of him caused him to actually revert to humanities older form. With a twitch the chemicals in His brain transformed him in under a second. First his hair elongated and turned a shock white. Next his skin was torn and replaced with a harder substance as all his muscles tripled in mass. Brilliant black-feathered wings erupted from his shoulder blades in showers of black blood. And finally his eyes switched to a green color.

With speed of a sword master, the great-knife was brought up to counter pyramid head's own blade; sending it flying into the ceiling. "NoW iT iS YoUr TuRn To feel PaIN YoU

SoN oF A WhOrE!" James screamed as he shredded pyramid head with the great knife, spewing black blood everywhere in the process. After pyramid head was finally destroyed completely James flew up to the Podium and took Mary down from the cross and asked her "Are you ok my love?" When Mary's eyes fluttered open she looked at the vaguely avian beast that was once her husband and screamed. It now hit him that he must look like a monster and set her down.

She glanced at the thing again and thought," It looks familiar." She thought in horror.

Then Mary realized it was here husband and the first words out of her mouth were: "Why did you run away after you killed me?" James looked up at this and the memories all flooded back to him. She hadn't been dead 2 years, it was 2 days. He had killed her to both end her suffering and his. He told her," I did it because I hated you. I hated you for being sick…..I am such a pig……a damn greedy bastard…..I stole your life so I could have mine back…..I bet you will never forgive me….this town sure as hell didn't…."

Mary simply smiled and said," If that were true then you wouldn't have come to look for me. Come on lets leave." As she said this, Metatron saw that he had come this far for redemption and therefore would be granted it. With a little divine humor he teleported them outside of town while keeping James's transformation permanent and letting him keep the great knife. For his potential had only just then been awakened. Thus these words were etched on the road right outside of silent hill: This is the land in witch the great hero of mankind was trained and ascended to become the great being. May all evil towards humanity be frightened for the great warrior shall defeat it.

To be continued……..

So what do you think? Please review. All flames will be used to temper the great knife.


End file.
